Various embodiments of the invention relate to an imaging device unit and an electronic apparatus including the imaging device unit.
The conventional art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2007-206640, discloses a dust removing method for removing dust attached to a photographing unit, in which an air stream is generated on a front surface of a low pass filter to remove dust, and a fluid pump that uses a piezoelectric element as a driving source is arranged.
Also, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2006-203776 discloses a method in which dust that is shaken off due to vibration of a protection glass is taken away from the protection glass via an air flow generated by an operation member.
In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2008-227939 discloses a cooling structure of an imaging device module including a fluid circulation unit that circulates and supplies an operational fluid in a fluid circulation path to transport heat.
However, although an air stream is generated on the front surface of the low pass filter according to the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2007-206640, if the dust strongly adheres, it is difficult to remove the dust attached to the surface of the low pass filter with only the air stream.
Also, in the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2006-203776, two driving sources, that is, a driving source for generating vibration on the protection glass and a driving source for generating an air stream are needed, and thus it is difficult to manufacture a compact device and the manufacturing costs thereof is also increased.
In addition, regarding the method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2008-227939, improvement of cooling efficiency of the imaging device is accomplished but removal of dust attached to the imaging device unit is not considered at all.